Kirkland
by LittleDarkVampire
Summary: The human race is oblivious to the fact that there are supernatural creatures, especially vampires, roaming the globe. It's up to the Kirkland organization to keep it like that. Hellsing with Hetalia characters.
1. Vampire Hunter

Chapter One: Vampire Hunter

In the village of Cheddar, policemen are working frantically. They placed a hidden camera near the village churchyard and were shocked of what they had just seen on their laptops. Villagers who had gone missing and some men with police uniforms were caught on tape, looking and acting like mindless zombies. In the center of the group stood a man in a priest uniform, laughing loudly. One could easily see the hint of madness in his eyes. He, unlike the others, was not a zombie, yet he seemed to have some kind of control over the others.  
In a small house in the village, the chief inspector and the chairman are discussing the case of missing people. Other agents are still trying to find information about the case.  
"How many?"  
"About 20 villagers, sir."  
"Dammit, we're getting nowhere. I'm beginning to lose hope."  
Just as the two men finish discussing, two other men appear in the house. The first one is a blond, green-eyed man, dressed in a brown suit and red tie. He isn't very tall and appears to be in his mid 20's.  
The second is a blond man, about the same height and age as the previous one. His eyes are blue, with a hint of violet in them.  
"What is the meaning of this intrusion? Who are you?" asked the chairman.  
"I am Arthur Kirkland, head of the Kirkland organization."  
"The Kirkland organization? I thought those were just rumors."  
"Well as you can see, they're not." replies the Englishman. "Are you in charge of this investigation?" he asks the chief inspector.  
"Yes, although I'm afraid I have never heard of your organization." replied the chief inspector. "Anyways, what brings you here? If you're interested in the investigation, I can assure you that my men are handling it quiet well." Arthur sighs and shakes his head. In these circumstances, the police could be very troublesome.  
"May I see the video?" asked Arthur with a polite tone.  
The chief inspector hesitantly turns the laptop around. Arthur leans forward and presses the 'ENTER' key, and a video of some zombie-like creatures in the middle of the churchyard plays on the screen – many of them are clad in police uniforms. The blond haired Englishman is neither shocked nor scared by this. "Just as I expected…" he says.

"Well then, would you kindly explain this to us?" said the chief inspector.

"They are ghouls, and by the looks of it, the village is brimming with them." replied Arthur, calm as ever.

"Ghouls? I'm afraid I don't follow." replies the chief inspector.

"Ghouls are the result of a vampire attacking a deflowered victim; they are nothing but mindless slaves."

The chairman stands up outraged. "Vampire?!"

"Correct."

"Do you really expect me to believe that this is all because of some occult rubbish?! You must take me for a fool!"

"I'm telling you the truth, but it really doesn't matter if you believe me or not. Your services are not required." Arthur shrugs off the comment.

"How dare you?! Do you know who I am?! I am the chairman of the parish council!"

"You are simply a low-level official. My agency, on the other hand, has been fighting these monsters since the 1800s, so I think I have both the authority and the knowledge to say that you have a ghoul infestation, and thus, a resident vampire. No matter how many of your men you send in, all you're doing is offering them as a meal."

Arthur fished a pack of cigarillos from his coat pocket.

"If that's true, how do you intend to deal with these 'ghouls' as you call them?" asked the chief inspector.

"They are beneath our concern, so long as you keep your villagers safe they will not be able to pass on the infection that riddles their decayed bodies." Arthur replied, "The only sure-fire way to clear out this infestation is to kill their master. Kirkland will do the honours."  
"How many men do you plan to send on this mission?"  
"One."  
Silence.  
"Only one?!"  
"Yes. He's my top man and he's already on is way here. Trust me, gentlemen, when it comes to vampires, no one knows them better than he does. I can assure you, that before the break of dawn, all of this will be just a memory."  
Meanwhile, a tall, blond haired man walks through the woods to get to his destination. He's dressed in a black suit, pants, gloves, and a small hat with a red ruby and two strings, one red, one white. As he stops and stares up at the moon, its light shines off the black lenses of his glasses.  
"What a beautiful night. Gets me in the mod for a bite to drink." The man chuckles lightly. "Now, time to find that vampire."  
In the meantime, a young Ukrainian woman, Yekaterina Braginskaya, is running for her life. Only mere moments ago, her teammates from the police had been turned into mindless ghouls, and all she could do was watch. Now, the vampire priest was on her trail. Not looking where she was running, she trips over a rock, giving the vampire a chance to get her.  
"No…" she says.  
"Yes." The vampire priest laughs at her. "You should have known running is pointless." He reached down and grabbed Yekaterina by the collar of her police uniform and drags her to her feet, much to her discomfort. She reaches for her gun, only to find that it isn't there.  
"Looking for this?" The priest holds the gun up in front of her face. He then throws it away. "What a fool you were, thinking that a gun like that could kill a vampire like me! Foolish little girl…"  
"Let me go! You monster!" Yekaterina screams.  
"Such harsh words…You hurt my feelings. But considering I need more ghouls for my army, I'll let live…for now. I'll turn you into one of them…" he points to the ghouls behind them, "right after I'm done ravishing you." A sadistic grin appears on his face.  
"No…" whispers the Ukrainian girl, only to scream once more a second later, "NOOOO!"  
"Let her go."  
Yekaterina and the vampire priest both turn around and see a tall, blond man.  
"Youngsters these days…most of them are simply pathetic excuses for a vampire. I can't tell you apart from the trash people see walking down the street and lurking in the alleys."  
"Who the hell are you?!" asked the priest.  
"The name's Vladislav. I'm part of the Kirkland Organization's garbage disposal unit. A specialist in cleaning up trash like you."  
"A specialist? Really? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Ghouls, kill him!"

The priest snaps his fingers and immediately, the number of ghouls increases. Each of them have a gun and the ghouls open fire. Their bullets pierce Vlad's skin. After only mere seconds, Vlad's ragged body lies on the ground. Yekaterina watches wide-eyed, fear and despair swimming in her blue orbs. The vampire host puts his hand in the air, gesturing the ghouls to stop.  
"Hmph. Looks like his bark was worse than his bite. Now, where were we?" he turns his head toward Yekaterina. She merely looks up at him with fear in her eyes.  
"Tsk…You really thought those bullets would have any effect on me? My, what a foolish little being you are…" The once ragged body of the vampire turns into a cloud of black mist. His laughter echoes in the night, and as the mist takes a vague shape of a man, a pair of red eyes and a sadistic grin appear in the mist. Yekaterina and the priest watch the scene in horror.  
"Now, I believe it's my turn…" His voice, laced with a thick Romanian accent, strikes fear in the priest. He then pulls out a large, silver gun out of his coat. The 454. Casull. The ghouls then go down, one by one. Soon, the only people still standing are the priest, Yekaterina and Vlad.  
"Good Christ…" says the priest. "Why is a vampire helping mortal men?"  
"If I were to let punks like you run around, I'd get in trouble. Not to mention that the destruction of mankind would probably be a result of letting fools like you stir up more trouble." Vlad then aims at the priest. "Now die."  
"HOLD IT! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" he yells as he puts the young Ukrainian in front of him. "If you shoot me, you'll shoot her, too! Do you really want that? Don't you want to let her live?!"  
Silence.  
"All I'm asking is for you to let me go. That's all, really! I promise not to do anything bad anymore!"  
Vlad looks at the vampire and then turns to Yekaterina. "Young lady, are you a virgin?"  
"What?! What are you doing?!"  
"Are you a virgin?" Vlad repeats.  
"God damn it, what the fuck are you saying?! Stop messing around!" the priest is becoming impatient.  
"Answer me!" Vlad yells, "Are you a virgin?!"  
For the first time since the appearance of the black clad stranger, Yekaterina finds her voice. "Yes…yes, I am!"  
A gunshot echoes through the night. Yekaterina and the vampire have been shot.  
"WHAT?!" is the priest's last word before Vlad's hand goes through his body and turns to dust.  
Yekaterina lies in the grass in a pool of her own blood. She has little time left. Before she closes her eyes, she sees Vladislav towering over her.  
"I had to shoot him through his heart and the bullet had to go through your liver as well…" he explained softly, "So? What will it be, police girl? Are you willing to join me and become an undead creature of the night?"  
She looked up at him, and, being unable to speak, raised a hand which he gently took.

* * *

"Hey! I think I see someone! Over there!" shouted a policeman. He was right. The policemen, chairman and chief inspector all stood behind Lukas and Arthur as they all watched Vladislav appear. In his arms was the young Ukrainian. Arthur stood there, with a confused expression on his face.  
"How did it go Vlad?" he asked.  
"The target has been silenced and there were no survivors left."  
Arthur points to Yekaterina. "She seems pretty alive to me…"  
"Actually, master," Vladislav replies, "she's dead."  
"WHAT?!" the police shouts, out of shock, unlike Arthur, who shouts out of anger. Lukas simply sighs. Vlad certainly knew how to stir up trouble.  
"How dare you! I didn't say you were allowed to turn anyone in a vampire! Wait, what…where are you going?! I'm talking to you! Don't you dare turn your back on your master! Vlad! VLADISLAV, GET BACK HERE!" Arthur shouts, only to be ignored by the tall vampire dressed in black.  
"Please calm down, Sir Kirkland..."Lukas tries to calm his employer down, but without result. The green eyed man keeps shouting until he runs out of breath. He decided to let the vampire be…for now.  
Yekaterina looks up timidly at Vlad. "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble…"  
Vlad chuckles lightly. "No worries, little Draculeana..."

* * *

Just so you know who's who:  
Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing – England (Arthur Kirkland)  
Alucard/Dracula/Vlad the Impaler – Romania (Vladislav Draculea)  
Seras Victoria – Ukraine (Yekaterina Braginskaya)  
Walter C. Dornez – Norway (Lukas Bondevik)

A little info on why I chose "Vladislav Draculea" for Romania. If you go on Wikipedia for example, you'll see that in the medieval days, the name "Vladimir" didn't exist in Wallachia. "Vladislaus' was Vlad the Impaler's name, and I didn't want to give Romania the name of "Vladimir" because it's more of a Russian name (plus, I'm not too keen on it or Russia for that matter (sorry Russia fans!)). I don't think this name was introduced in Romania in the medieval times. Yet other rulers of Wallachia were either "Vlad" or "Vladislav/Vladislaus". Romania is "a Latin island in a Slavic sea", and Russia is a Slavic country, but from what I know "Vladislav" is not as used as "Vladimir" in Russia and I believe "Vladislav" is a more appropriate name for Romania. And instead of "Dracula", I chose "Draculea" because it's another way of saying Vlad the Impaler's name. Both mean "son of the Dragon". And for Ukraine, instead of "Draculina" (as Alucard calls Seras), I came up with "Draculeana".

I do not own Hellsing or Hetalia.


	2. Master of Monster

Chapter Two: Master of Monsters

***10 years ago, London, Kirkland Headquarters***

Boadicea lay on her death bed, surrounded by her most trusted men, her sister, Gaul, and her son, Arthur.

"Arthur, honey, come here. I don't have much time left and I need to tell you something before I go."

"Y-yes, mumsie?" Arthur asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Boadicea took a breath. "After I die, Kirkland will be yours. From then on, you must protect England and its church. Can you do that for mommy?"

"Yes, mum." Arthur's tears wouldn't stop. They kept on falling. Why did his mother have to die so soon?

"I wish I could stay by your side a little longer…" Boadicea continued, " but obviously, I cannot. Gaul, sister, promise me one thing please."

"Anything." Gaul said.

"Promise me you'll take care of Arthur."

"Of course, sister…"

***Three days later, Kirkland Headquarters***

"Have you found him yet?!" Gaul shouted at her men.

"Not yet, ma'am. We've been unable to find a trace."

Gaul scowled, clearly disappointed and angry. "For twenty years I've done nothing but wait for my sister to die, and when she finally does, she gives the organization to an insufferable brat!" she took a breath to steady herself. "I want Arthur dead! Eliminate him on sight once you find him! Move out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, up high in the air vent, Arthur had managed to see the entire thing. "It's been only three days…" Arthur said with a frown on his face, "Aunt Gaul, what of your morals?"

Arthur kept frowning and closed his eyes, thinking of a place where he could be safe. His mother's words came to him.

"_Before I die, love, I have one more thing to tell you. When you are in extreme danger and can do absolutely nothing to defend yourself, go to the forgotten dungeon I showed you a while back. Behind the first door lies our family's secret weapon. It will protect you."_

Arthur coughed. The dungeon hadn't been visited in years and it was very dusty in there. But Arthur couldn't let some dust stop him. This was a matter of life and death. He kept on walking until he reached to door that would open the dungeon.

"Don't tell me you still haven't found him! How can one small boy cause all this damage?!" Gaul roared.

"We've searched the entire house ma'am, but we haven't found him. The only place still left is that forgotten dungeon?"

"The dungeon, huh?" Gaul said thoughtfully. "My sister sealed that place 20 years ago. Well then, if that's the case, we'll just have to go to the dungeon, now won't we? Call the rest of the men! We're heading towards the dungeon!"

* * *

A heavy creaking noise could be heard as Arthur opened the door to the dungeon. It was dark and cold down there, and Arthur didn't like it at all. Still, he stayed down there because he trusted his mother. If she said his protection was here, then he'd stay here.

Just as he sat down, Arthur turned his head to his left, only to come face to face with…

A corpse? And not just any corpse. One wrapped in a black jacket, tied behind its back and with long, white hair. The only part of its body that could be seen was the face.

"This is my protection? This rotting corpse will protect me from harm?" Arthur felt like crying. "Mumsie, what is this?"

Arthur sighed. "Well, it's not like I have anywhere else to go. You won't mind if I stay here with you, right?" Arthur said to the dead body. "I was expecting a soldier or something, but instead I get **this. **Oh mother, whatever could've made you place a dead man in a dungeon for 20 years?" Arthur looked once more at the corpse. "I really don't want to die…I really don't…"

Just then, the dungeon door flew open and in stepped three men.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" shouted one.

"NO!" Arthur shouted. He couldn't believe this. Was this the end?

"Arthur, dear, you certainly know how to hide…"

"Aunt Gaul, why are you doing this?! Why are you filled with so much hatred?! Are you even hit to lead Kirkland?!" shouted Arthur.

Just as the little boy finished saying this, a swift slap was delivered to his face, given by his aunt.

"QUIET! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL GIVE KIRKLAND TO A PATHETIC LITTLE BOY LIKE YOU!" shouted Gaul. She took out her pistol and shot Arthur in the arm, sending some of his blood on the face of the corpse and on the floor in front of it. A pained cry escaped the blond boy's lips.

"AH!" Arthur cried as he clutched his arm. His arm hadn't been pierced, but there would certainly be a scar there.

"Now, where should I shoot you next? After all, for the trouble you caused us, I wouldn't want your death to be a quick and painless." Gaul chuckled darkly to herself.

Gaul would've shot Arthur a second time, had it not been for the noise…

Caused by the corpse behind Arthur.

Arthur, Gaul and her agents turned to the source of the noise. There, they saw, instead of a rotting corpse, a man with long white hair which covered his eyes, licking the blood of the floor. A sadistic smile was on his features. After a few seconds, the man lifted his head up, revealing two red eyes. The others stared in shock at him, neither knowing what to expect.

Suddenly, the man ripped the rope holding his hands from behind his back and stood up. He was obviously taller than Gaul's men.

"Sir Gaul, the corpse came to life! What do we do?!"

"I-I don't know…my sister never mentioned this…" Gaul said. "It doesn't matter, though! Shoot it! Send them both to hell!"

Before the shooting could even start, one of the men had his head torn apart from his body. It happened quickly…far too quickly. No one saw when the agent got his head ripped, except the corpse which was drinking from it right now. Once he was done, he tossed the head over carelessly and attacked the others. Head flew, people were cut in half and a scene of pure hell was made. Gaul stood, horrified at what was happening.

"Oh god," she whispered quietly, "what are you?" Gaul placed her pistol in front of her and shot. The whole thing was useless, since the ex-corpse merely caught them and kept moving towards her.

"Garbage…" it said, "USELESS!" at that moment, the man caught Gaul's right hand and ripped it off her body. A pained cry could be heard throughout the dungeon. After that, silence.

The ex-corpse turned to Arthur, who froze seeing those red eyes looking directly at his own green ones. Oh god, was his protection going to kill him too? Arthur only hoped that it wouldn't be as painful as it looked.

The man walked towards him. Arthur closed his eyes, expecting to have his head torn off or maybe sliced into little pieces, but…nothing happened. The boy opened his eyes, surprised to see the man bowing before him.

"Are you well, "it said in a hoarse voice, "Sir Kirkland?"

All Arthur could do was stare. Was this a joke? And what was this? A vampire? What kind of research had his mother been doing?

Sensing the boy's confusion, the red eyed vampire decided to clear things up. "I am at you service and await your command."

While the ex-corpse explained the situation to Arthur, Gaul took hold of her gun with her remaining hand.

"Kirkland…Kirkland, WILL BE MINE!" Gaul aimed for Arthur's face and pulled the trigger. Only instead, of hitting Arthur, the bullet entered the vampire's arm. He turned to Gaul.

"Your blood…it has a foul smell. Not fit for leading Kirkland…and certainly not fit for being my master." He said.

Gaul stared at the corpse, noticing only later that her gun wasn't in her hand anymore. It was in Arthur's.

"What your name?" the young boy whispered to the vampire next to him.

"Vladislav…" he whispered back, "or so your ancestors have called me."

Arthur pulled the trigger.

***Present day, London, Kirkland Institute Target Practice Centre***

"The key to making the perfect shot is to forget to aim as you have been taught. Forget the habits you had and the lessons you learned as a human." Vladislav explained to his new fledgling.

"I see…" replied Yekaterina.

"Fire based on instinct. You have been gifted with heightened perception. Use that to your advantage and stop acting like a human. You will remain only at that level if you keep acting like one." Vlad turned towards the target. "It's right there, one kilometer away…" he pulls the trigger, aiming perfectly.

"Wow…bullseye…" says the Ukrainian vampire.

Meanwhile, Arthur has been sitting in a nearby chair, his eyes towards the two vampires, but his mind far away, thinking of that fateful day. The day he could've died…the day he was saved by a vampire…his vampire…Vladislav.

"Ten years…" he mutters to himself.

"Indulged in reminiscence, master?" Vladislav's deep, baritone voice could be heard behind the Kirkland director. The vampire clearly read his master's thoughts.

"Is there something wrong with that? After all, how could I not? It happened on this very day."

"Indeed." Vladislav replied. "Now that I think about it, it's kind of our anniversary, _master." _Vlad whispers in Arthur's ear, in a sort of seductive way. He loves teasing Arthur.

Arthur frowns for a single second, and then lets a smirk adorn his features. "Well then if that's the case, _darling," _Arthur replies back just like Vladislav had previously done, "what present did you get for me?"

"This." Vlad pulls out a brand new spell book and presents it to Arthur. "What did you get me?" He grins widely, so widely Arthur wonders how come he hasn't split his face yet.

Arthur frowns again. Vladislav's always been good in magic and Arthur knows he still needs some practice to get to the vampire's level. After all, the Englishman can't make a spell book appear out of nowhere like Vlad. So, to not disappoint the vampire (and to make sure he doesn't receive more teasing) he settles for something simple. "Kneel in front of me."

"My, my, master, you're a naughty one. However, Yekaterina's here-"Vlad was cut off.

"No, you bloody git! I didn't mean _**that!**_ Just do what I say."

Vladislav kneels down in front of Arthur. Yekaterina simply watches them and wonders why the Kirkland director just bit his finger, letting some blood pour out of it. The smell of the red liquid makes her hungry.

"Here," says Arthur, "drink this." He lets a few drops of blood fall into the vampire's mouth before cleaning his wounded finger with a napkin and turns to Yekaterina. "Would you like some as well?"

"Um…" although she's a vampire, she doesn't want to drink blood, at least not now," No thank you."

Arthur sighs. "You'll have to start drinking soon you know, if you want to keep your strength."

"I know…and I will." The Ukrainian girl replies.

"That's enough talk, Police Girl! Back to target practice!" shouts Vlad.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Just so you all know, in Hellsing, neither Integra or Alucard know magic. It's just something I added since in Hetalia, England and Romania are in a magic club. Also, in the end, Romania is teasing England in a friendly manner. If other people want to consider it in another way *coughRomEngcough* then go ahead, I can't stop you.


	3. Murder Club

Chapter Three: Murder Club

England, August 12th, Burmingham 17th street

"This is vile…" said a police officer.

"What the hell happened here?" asked another.

Later on, the police hear the sound of nearby cars. Once one of these cars stops and out steps Arthur, dressed in his usual brown business suit, smoking a cigar.

"Where is the squad leader? I'm from Kirkland." said Arthur.

"That's him?"

"He's the Kirkland guy? I expected someone else!"

"Someone older or something!"

All the cops stood before Arthur until finally the squad leader approached him and everyone went back to the task at hand.

"I'm the squad leader. Are you Arthur Kirkland?" he asked.

"Let's skip the introductions. Just give me a detailed summary of the situation." Arthur replied.

The squad leader straightened up, slightly afraid of Arthur's calm, yet commanding tone. "Well, in a Matter of hours, the street has become a killing ground. Not one person has been sparred, not even children."

Arthur stood there, listening and urged the squad leader to continue.

"Three families have been slain, a total of 11 people. Six of the corpses were entirely drained of blood and we have found points where the blood appears to have been sucked out. The other five were butchered. Every single household has been turned to a horrific sight, a sea of blood. We were given orders to call Kirkland and let you handle the situation. We are completely powerless over the situation."

"I see," said Arthur, "From now, Kirkland will be assuming command of this operation. If you'd like to give us any more details, do it now."

"Well, after all this, we presume they'll be heading west." The squad leader brought out a map and pointed to a road on it. "We presume they'll be using his route for a sneak attack. Be on the lookout for a male/female couple."

"Very well then. Now, let's clear these bodies before they become ghouls. We're on their tail and we've predicted the house they'll attack next. I'm sure they'll be very surprised once they see Kirkland's trump card there." Arthur said.

"Also, Sir Kirkland, we knew from the start that this was no ordinary case. You see, all these families had something in common."

"Which is?"

"They were all Christians, they all had children and with the blood of the victims they wrote messages on the walls. Declarations of war against Christianity, more precisely." After finishing, the squad leader presented Arthur with a picture of a bloody cross on a wall, surrounded by messages such as 'Hell's gate' or 'From deep darkness, to the No Life King'.

'_Hmmph...if anyone has the right to call themselves a 'No Life King', then that's Vladislav.' _Arthur thought.

"God-damned abominations..." said Arthur, "These bastards obviously don't give a damn about England and its church! They must be destroyed. Neither of them shall be sparred!" Arthur concluded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vladislav walked down an empty street, looking for the correct house. He had received information about these low-life vampires from Arthur, and was ordered to kill them.

* * *

One of the houses on the empty street had been turned into a sight of pure horror. The bodies of the four family members were now just a bunch of rotting, dismembered corpses. In the centre of it all stood two vampires, a male and female.

"This is the fourth family." said the male.

"Only nine more to go..." continued the female.

"Exactly. After these nine, we'll become strong. We'll live forever, just the two of us!"

"Yes..." continued the girl, "I'm sure the police are looking frantically for us."

"Ha! I bet they are. But it doesn't matter, we're invulnerable. They can't stop us now!"

DING DONG

The sound of the doorbell ringing caught the attention of both the young vampires. They turned to the door and the boy stepped forward, slowly making his way towards the door.

"Wait here for me." He said while taking out his gun. "I'll shut him up."

He walked up to the door and looked outside through the peephole. He was surprised to see Vladislav pointing his gun towards the door.

It took only a few seconds for the young vampire to realise what was happening, and after doing so he stepped back from the door. However it was too late. The bullets had already pierced the door and the young vampire. He collapsed on the floor and looked up to see Vladislav looking directly at him through a rather large hole in the door. Vladislav then opened the door and stepped inside.

"Time for you to die." Vladislav aimed his gun while saying this. He was mimicked by the younger vampire who had already started shooting. Vladislav, however, blocked all of the bullets and continued advancing towards the boy.

"You have zero pride, zero self-respect...and zero reasoning. You can't turn to mist, not even a bat. You're not even able to regenerate your wounds. You've killed entire families senselessly. The worst part now, however, is the fact that you have no ammunition left. You have zero battle ability..." Vladislav said in a low, threatening voice before continuing, "You think yourself a vampire?! YOU ARE PATHETIC!"

By now, the young vampire was already up on his feet, trying to get away from the elder vampire. However, it was already too late for him. Another shot to the chest had the boy on his knees, and Vladislav wasted no time. He raised his hand and impaled it in the youngster's chest.

Straightening himself up, Vladislav heard a soft creaking noise.

'_She's out of the house. Don't let escape Police Girl.'_

* * *

Yekaterina gasped. Her master had managed to reach her telepathically.

'_Fire quickly Police Girl.'_ Vladislav ordered.

'_B-but master! She's so far away! And fast! She's already 5000 metres away! I don't even have a scope! And it's so dark!'_ Yekaterina responded.

'_Police Girl, listen to me. Remember what I taught you. The distance of your target and the night would've been a problem if you were still human. But you're not. Aim for her heart, child!'_

Encouraged by her master's words, Yekaterina forced herself to concentrate. It was alright. She could see the target. All she had to do was aim for the heart. Aim for the heart...

Yekaterina fired, hitting her target's heart perfectly. Yekaterina stood still, amazed at what she had done, thinking a few things over. _'This gun is huge, but I didn't feel any recoil. And I saw the target perfectly! Is my vision really that good? I just...Argh! What is happening?!'_

'_Nice shot, Police Girl.' _

The young Ukrainian was interrupted by her master's words.

'_Time to head back to headquarters, child.'_

'_Yes master!'_ replied Yekaterina.

* * *

Meanwhile, at headquarters, Arthur stood in his office, lost in his thoughts.

'_Too many...there's too many...All these vampire wrecking havoc. They have no direction; it's all just mindless killing...'_

Arthur tried to understand what was going on. Where did all these vampire come from? Unless...

'_What if someone...'_ Arthur thought, _'...is creating these vampires?'_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! However, I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
_

_Also, I'm going to post a Hellsing Abridged with the Hetalia cast! I already started working on it and can't wait to finish!  
_

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


End file.
